


Time to Relax

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Shore leave has started and you want to give your boyfriend a nice relaxing evening! requested by @littlecrazyfangirl-98 on tumblr
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Time to Relax

You were let out on shore leave a few hours before Leonard, which he grumbled about but you were planning a much needed nap. As soon as you entered the hotel room, you sighed happily, you needed this break more than you’d like to admit. As soon as you set down your bag you plopped onto the soft bed. You didn’t exactly mean to fall asleep right then but you found yourself waking up an hour and a half later. 

Stretching you decided to put your stuff away before Leonard got to the room, which wouldn’t be too long now, hopefully. Once all your clothes were neatly placed in the dresser, you headed to the bathroom. You almost squealed when you stepped into the bathroom. There was an overly large bathtub which was just calling your name. You then got a message from Len, ‘Looks like I will be stuck here for a little while longer, no one can do anything right.’ You could feel the annoyance through the message. 

Leonard was always stressed, he overworked himself but he would never change. Looking at the tub, you came up with a great plan. ‘Sorry babe, you’ll be here before you know it and we can just relax. Let me know when you’re on your way.’ You sent him a quick response before heading out of the bathroom to call down to the hotel lobby. They were super helpful and sent you up some candles, and everything you needed for a bubble bath. You spend the next bit setting up the bathroom, you dimmed the lights, placed the candles nicely and lit them You had a speaker with soft music you know relaxed Leonard playing. 

You then just waiting for a message telling you he was on his way. You stripped of your clothes opting to wait in a plush robe provided by the hotel. It wasn’t too much longer before you received a comm from Len telling you he was on his way. You went into the bathroom and started to draw the bath, adding a generous amount of bubbles. You smiled at the view in front of you when you heard the door open. Heavy footsteps make their way through the room. 

“In here.” You call out from the bathroom. 

“What do you have here?” Leonard smiled taking in the scene you have created. 

“Thought you and I could use a relaxing bath.” You said with a smile, reaching out lightly pulling him into the bathroom, closing the door. 

“A wonderful idea.” Leonard smiled at you, you could see how tired he looked. 

“I know,” You chuckled, before helping him out of his clothes. It wasn’t often that Leonard would let you coddle him. You smiled kissing his cheek, then shoulder softly before pulling back, and discarding the robe. 

You sink into the tub, sighing at the warmth of the water. “Come on now, the water won’t stay warm forever.” You chuckle at Leonard, but he does, carefully sitting down between your legs. You can feel him relax into you, his back pressed into your chest. You comfortably wrap your legs around him, your arms wrapping around his torso as well. 

“This is heavenly, darlin’” Leonard says his voice heavy. 

“I have to agree,” You pull your hands from his sides, running them through his hair, starting to give his scalp a massage. He lets out a content sigh, leaning into your touch. You continue the massage, moving down to his shoulders. 

The two of you stay like that until the water starts to turn cold. Leonard stands up first grabbing a towel you laid out, he wraps it around you when you step out. You hum as he takes his time to dry you off. You then put your robe back on and hand the other one to Len. You can’t help but chuckle at the look he gives you. 

“Len, this is literally the softest thing ever, it is like wearing a cloud!” You try to convince him. 

“If you say so.” Leonard rolls his eyes but takes the robe and puts it on. 

“Movie night?” You ask him as you head out of the bathroom.

“Sounds perfect” Leonard smiles. You two curl up on the comfortable bed together before deciding on a movie and spending the rest of your evening like that, relaxing in each other’s arms.


End file.
